The present invention relates generally to pet-handling accessory items and, in particular, to a headgear for pets that includes a sensory module that aids in acclimating the pet to the continued or repeated use of the headgear.
Throughout the course of a pet's life there are many instances where restraint must be used to achieve a desired result, such as pet care or transportation. The restraint may be necessary to protect the caregiver, the owner or even the general public. A routine visit to a care giver, such as a veterinarian or a groomer, may also result in a situation where the caregiver needs access to eyes, ears, nose, mouth, teeth, etc. of the animal for proper care giving. In this respect, many existing muzzles and restraints are unsuitable or at least lacking me meeting all the criteria. Similarly, transporting a pet, whether by bus, car, train, air, or boat, and whether to a local kennel, the caregiver, or even to a private household, may require a restraint for the safety of all nearby. “Pets” specifically refers to a domesticated or tamed animal kept for companionship or pleasure and treated with care and affection. Dogs and cats are the most common, but certainly not the only, types of “pets” amenable to this invention.
For cats, there are only a couple different options for restraint. The first is a quick slip-on muzzle that covers the eyes and attaches behind the head of the cat. This design is often hard to size, easy for the cat to remove, and very difficult to attach as it is applied from the front where the cat can physically fight back. This often leads to mishandling and can cause injury and potential health problems for the handler and the pet. The other design is a heavy plastic ball that is put over the animals' entire head and covers all access points. It has proven to be impractical in professional settings for certain treatment modalities and for smaller animals, and is somewhat pricy for the average pet-owner.
For dogs, there are more styles and variations on the market but they all tend to have the similar issues. The dogs who don't want the muzzle to remain on can often slip out of it, they are all applied from the front where the animal can see it and fight back. They tend to be difficult to size, often produce discomfort, and durability is often cited as an issue.
A number of muzzles exist and are commercially available. For example, the following table identifies a number of known muzzles.
ProductFeaturesStrengthsWeaknessesSourcesGuardian GearFully adjustableStops cats fromAttaches Onlinestrapbiting and chewingfrom frontMade from strongLined with chafe-Difficult to securenylon fabricfree inner seamsVelcro ™ strapsQuick releasefor added comfortCat can removebuckleBlinds the catcausing stressFour Flags Water and dirtVery durableAttaches Four Flags Quick Muzzleresistant nylonForm fitting,from frontOver Aspenclothmaking it difficultCovers the eyesOnlineQuick closurefor cats to removewhich can causehook-and-loop tabfright/stressSoft PawsUnique designAllows animal toAttaches Soft PawsAir Muzzleallows for easysee, reducing stressfrom frontOnlineattachmentOptional attachableToo heavy forOpen frontoxygen mask smaller animalsAdjustable jointAdjustable jointImpractical forfor proper fitprovides a securelong term usefit every timeCo. of AnimalsErgonomicallyMaximizes safetyEasily removed PETCOBaskervilledesigned strappingfor ownerby animalOnlineSoft neopreneTough and durableSizing is difficultpaddingComfortable for consumersQuick and for a petCumbersomeeasy fitAllows to drinkon/offand pantBasket size too smallGreat ChoiceBreathable ComfortableDifficult sizingmesh materialPrevents biting,Attaches fromPetSmartSafe and humanechewing andfrontOnlinePadded in barking withoutEasily removedcontact areascatching hairNot easily adjustedPetco NylonQuick fittingAllows forDifficult to sizePETCOand MeshStrong, drinking, pantingVery easilyOnlinebreathableand treat feedingremovednylonSoft andOnly viable forFlexiblecomfortablesmall dogsAttaches from frontVeterinaryFits a wide varietyComfortable Very difficult OnlineSolutionsof dogs and catsfor animalto attachUtilizes minimalHard to removeAttaches restraintfrom frontHard to size
However, available muzzles suffer from one or more drawbacks, such as blocking of vision of the animal, discomfort of fit, inability to eat or drink, difficulty in breathing or panting, and difficulty in putting the muzzle on the pet.
Also known are restraints such as the encapsulating sphere with sleeve collar as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,309 and 6,227,148, both to Wexler. These are ball-like or globular devices that include a polar opening for insertion of the pet's head and a sleeve or collar extending along the neck of the animal. Among the problems of existing muzzles and restraints is the need to approach the animal anteriorly (from the front) in order to equip the pet with the restraint.
Almost universally, the pet prefers not to be so-restrained, so the use of muzzle restraint can be a source of anxiety to the pet. Consequently, pets often come to associate the muzzle with “bad” events (e.g. strange smells, strange sounds, and strange sensations and manipulations); and over time the pet may come to resist the use of it. This learned resistance further complicates the use of muzzles since, at first sight the pet may hiss, snarl, growl, bite, scratch or otherwise express its displeasure with the notion of wearing the muzzle. Pet bites account for a number of significant injuries to pet handlers. In a survey, 67% of respondents indicated receiving a bite or scratch from a cat, and 48% had suffered a dog bite. The New England Journal of Medicine reports that between 28% and 80% of bites and scratches develop in to infections. Some estimates indicate that about 30% of hand bite injuries require some hospitalization (J. Hand Surgery).
It would therefore be advantageous if improved headgear existed that would address these drawbacks.